<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>地下室的暴行 by guaguagua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544517">地下室的暴行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua'>guaguagua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>向导产乳系列 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>向导产乳系列的番外。<br/>时间段在公白飞刚刚由中学进入大学，十八九的样子，在学习生理学或者学医以前。由于漏奶被同学发现，然后被叫到地下室轮奸。稚嫩可爱的飞，谁不想欺负呢。<br/>Explicit，(少)血腥(多)暴力。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>向导产乳系列 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>地下室的暴行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013274">被撞破的秘密</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua">guaguagua</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【我后来又看了一下，感觉它作为一个男男同人黄文实际上比起“享受”更多的还是“强迫”和“暴力”。慎入。】</p><p>引入一点ABO的感觉，就就就都产乳了，那在激素的作用下也没啥体毛，排奶期身体加倍敏感，被摸那里就会爽；<br/>安灼拉之所以没注意到飞没有胸毛……是因为他自己也没有胸毛！所以并不觉得哪里不对！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>地下室光线昏暗，唯一的光源仅仅来自于几只零星的蜡烛，还是公白飞刚刚点着的几只。下课后，公白飞原本应同学的请求来到这里帮忙整理入库档案，当他察觉到情况并非原先所想的那样时，他自知也许……也许已经晚了。几乎就在他朝门口走去的同时，几个身材高大的高年级生拦住了他的去路。不知是谁猛地推了一把他的肩膀。他毫无防备地趔趄几步，赶紧就近扶住一面柜子站稳，杵在原地，像是察觉到自己身陷险境的野兔一般紧张、慌乱、不知所措。他看着那些学生盯着他胸口的模样，为目光里赤裸裸的胁迫而感到冒犯。他不知道这是否是自己的错觉：那样的目光盯着他，就像是看着落入罗网的猎物。<br/>
“我说你这里什么情况？”一个学生用手指戳了一把他的胸脯，动作完全没个轻重，“刚才的讲座上我就注意到了……我还想是不是我眼花了，没想到不止我一个觉得你奇怪。”这下，又酸又胀的乳腺被刺激得更痛了。公白飞完全没想到对方竟会上手，几乎为这动作又惊又怒。仿佛在这小小的地下室内，人与人之间所有的尊重和礼仪全部都被踏在脚下。他孤身一人站在这里，仿佛成了一具承载欲望的客体，满足同学那变态的施暴的乐趣。<br/>
“乖乖的，检查身体了。”另一个人说着就要去扯他的衣服。<br/>
公白飞终于及时反应过来，一把推开那人意图不轨的小臂，站直身体：“让我走。”<br/>
“看你这样，我打赌你过去绝对是个乖孩子。你是吗，公白飞？”<br/>
“放开我！”他叫喊着，再度躲开朝他胸口伸来的双手。谁想这时他的双臂被人从身侧抱住，毫无遮挡的躯干在徒劳的扭动和躲闪下给为首的几个人摸了个遍（——“看看，这是什么，还有奶香味呢！”）。他奋力地挣动着，终于将从两侧钳制住他的学生撞开，准备夺路而逃。<br/>
但他的反应终究慢了一刻。一个学生顺势提起他的领子，将他向后推去。他撞在杂物箱上，将上面堆着的粉笔盒撞落一地。<br/>
还没等他彻底站直身体，一拳打在他脸上。他嘴里漫起一股血味。下一拳更重些，直接挨在胸口。然后又是一拳。他蜷起躯干，用尽力气忍下痛呼，试图在这种身处劣势的时刻多保留一些尊严。本能地，他抬起手臂护住躯体，但很快就被证明徒劳。更多的拳头落在他的面颊和胸膛。他的侧脸热热的发痒，似乎正在肿起；涨奶的乳腺被撞得又酸又痛，痛得几乎没有力气直起身体，呼吸之中也尽是一阵血味。他想，这下血管一定破得厉害，幸好骨头没断。<br/>
又一拳砸在他的肩膀上。公白飞重心不稳地向后跌去，本能地扶着桌子寻找支撑。但是他摸空了。于是他又往后跌了一步，直接跌坐了下来，似乎伤痛中的躯体有其自己的意志，再也没有机会配合他保留最后的矜持，也似乎也再也没有机会让他就此脱身。他喘息着，倚着桌子，眼前一片眩晕。他感到鼻血沿着嘴唇淌下来，很快又被人用手帕粗鲁地擦去。他终于呻吟一声。“小心点！别让他破相好吗？破相倒胃口的。”那个拿着手帕的学生说着，用手帕垫着抬起他的下巴。公白飞眼前仍是花的，没有完全看清那个人的表情。他的乳尖隐隐作痛，贴身的衬衫湿漉漉的，奶味似乎更明显了。<br/>
这个世界上怎么有人享受欺凌他人的乐趣呢——他羞愤而悲伤地想着。一片眩晕之中，对面的人将他的眼镜摘去。他的视野更加模糊。现在，他已经明白了那些高年级学生眼睛里的光芒——那不仅仅是一种通过欺凌弱者来获得控制感、权力感的丑恶本性，更是赤裸裸的猎奇和肉欲。<br/>
“听话些，我们疼你。”站在他身侧的学生不知从哪个角落翻找出了一节麻绳，扣住他的手腕将双臂拉在头顶，公白飞再一次地为其处境惊慌，猛烈地挣扎着。<br/>
“不要！”<br/>
挣扎之间，麻绳利落地将皮肤勒紧，然后被人紧紧打上结。有人拉着多余的部分再度绕在桌腿上打结。于是在整张木桌的牵制下，公白飞剧烈的挣动只让腕部的绳子拉扯得更紧。粗糙的麻绳纤维咬着他的皮肤，将他的手腕磨破了皮，留下几道又刺又痒的红痕。<br/>
“嗯……不，住手，停下！停下！”<br/>
公白飞用膝头顶开摸上身体的学生，一脚踢上他的腹部。如果说他从中学时的经历里学到了什么，就是在面对以其辱他人为乐的同学时绝对不能示弱，也绝对不能叫他们尝到甜头。他想，这些人实际上胆子都很小，也只敢挑那些落单的、独立于群体属性之外的、没有权势背景的学生欺负——唯有确保他人无力还手，才能带给他们某种变态的价值上的满足。真正的勇敢者绝不会去做这些，也根本用不着以这种毫无荣誉感的方式积累成就。面前的学生受挫，再次对他发起进攻。两个人分别从两侧抱住他的腿，脱下他的鞋袜和裤子。其他的人摸向他的躯干，接着将他的马甲连同衬衫一道扯开。几粒纽扣在蛮力下直接崩开，弹落在地上，不知滚去了哪里。没有了衣物的遮掩，公白飞赤裸的胸膛直接袒露在众人面前。<br/>
“一根毛也没有？”<br/>
“天啊，这家伙竟然一根胸毛也没有！你是自己剃过还是怎么的，天哪……”<br/>
公白飞喘息着，别过头去。明明只是这场暴行的被动的承受者，他的脸颊却像是发烧，似乎也为自己的身体感到难堪——不，这不对！他想，他没有理由为此而羞耻，因为真正该为此羞耻的人是他们。<br/>
然而，理智的心似乎并不足以抗拒众人的亵玩和调笑对其感官所施加的痛苦——这种痛苦如同蛮力似的将他慑住，将其紧紧压在桌子上动弹不得。他开始想哭。他几乎从没有如此强烈而直接地感觉到这种因身体而产生的羞愤和恐惧，身体也变得不再属于自己，为这些人的目光注视而紧张地绷着，像是时刻警惕着即将到来的攻击。他几乎能感到自己的呼吸带着颤抖。双手被缚，赤裸的躯体边无处躲藏，公白飞只好尽力别过脸去，渴望在那透着猎奇与肉欲的注视下保存多一分的尊严。<br/>
“别害羞，我帮你看看哪里不舒服。我们都是专业的。”<br/>
“天生产乳的男人我还是头次见。让我摸摸。”<br/>
“啊，好痛！”公白飞扭动着身子躲避那些朝他伸来的手，惊慌地叫道。<br/>
“天啊，很敏感嘛。”<br/>
“是涨奶涨得疼吗，宝贝？奶水这样多，你莫非怀过孩子？”<br/>
公白飞呻吟了几声，摇摇头，颤抖的嘴唇一个字也吐不住。<br/>
“我记得应该……这样排奶……”<br/>
“奶水真多啊。”<br/>
在没轻没重的抚摸之中，有舌头刷过他乳尖。粗糙的舌又湿又热，来回刷着他淌着奶汁的乳头，他惊慌地打了个颤，扭动着身子试图躲避，却被牢牢摁住。那张嘴吮吸着他的乳周，然后是乳头。一阵前所未有的刺激压倒了他，他的身体像是在抑制不住地打着寒战，但他不冷，甚至愈发燥热，几乎要控制不住地呻吟起来。<br/>
他绝望而平静地斥责道：“滚开。”<br/>
“你这样的人如果给贵族人家当奶妈的话，一定很赚钱，说不定比你出诊收入还多。被你这样有知识的人喂出来的宝宝，比那群勉强认识几个字、顶多读过几本小说的妇人强太多了。”那人齿间用力，惩罚性地咬了他一口。<br/>
“住口，你……没有资格这样说看护……嗯……”公白飞疼得几乎变了脸色，绝望地挣扎着，任由腕部的皮肤被磨得更肿。<br/>
有人钳住了他的下巴，轻佻地吻他的唇角。他嫌恶地皱起眉来。于是亲吻变成啃咬，他的嘴被咬破了皮，淌着血。他尝到了别人的唾液和自己的血的味道。<br/>
“流了好多奶水啊，像女人一样。”<br/>
“你后面也像女人一样吗？被操的话会出水吗？会爽吗？”<br/>
“你可以叫得大声一点……好让路过的老师同学听见，跑来看看是谁在受欺负，是谁在脱光了衣服给人看，嗯？”<br/>
“嘿，你听着，不想我们把你的秘密告诉所有人，你就好好配合吧。”<br/>
有人用手指蘸着油膏，探入他的臀缝里来回插弄，揉搓着他柔软的皮肤。紧绷着的臀部被插得很痛。他原本打定了主意咬着牙齿一声不吭，却在在那粗大的手指不知蹭到哪里时，突然惊叫一声，身体猛地打起颤，传来和被啃咬着的乳尖上同出一辙的感觉。这种感觉比刚才更加强烈，如同决堤的洪水一般将他淹没。他夹紧腿，几乎被这种感官上的刺激冲击得窒息。<br/>
面前的同学再度发出了不怀好意的笑声。那个用手指干着他的人继续来回划过刚才的那个位置，折磨着他身下的洞。公白飞从没受过这种刺激的身体来回挣扎，试图躲避着那一点的刺激，可是另两个人分别抱住他两条腿，紧紧地箍着，任由他的肠壁被手指狠狠研磨，很快公白飞的力气就用尽了，被动地承受着一轮又一轮的痛楚和快感。他的大腿和臀部微微地打着颤，嘴唇在发出若有若无的呻吟声。声音很短，很细，听起来像是哽咽一般。他不知道自己怎么会发出这种声音。<br/>
“我还没碰你前面，你就硬成这样……看看这是什么。”有人揩了一把他阴茎，把沾上的黏液蹭到了他的面颊上。<br/>
“你怎么这么淫荡，上下一起流水。”<br/>
他的余光似乎看到了有人解下裤子的前裆，对着他手淫。然后手指换成了充分勃起的阴茎。他痛苦地闭上眼睛，忍受着粗大的阴茎侵犯。加倍的痛楚和快感几乎将他的身体撕裂成两半。<br/>
“你要射了？我不许你射。”有人用一截绳子捆住他阴茎的根部，连同硬邦邦的睾丸一起扎好。“你应该像女人一样高潮。你可以用你的洞高潮吗？光是被插就会爽吗？”<br/>
“你简直是医生的耻辱。”公白飞闭上了眼睛。<br/>
“我看你还很有力气。不要急，我们人多，迟早挨个满足你，叫你爽。”<br/>
不知是谁拧了一把他的大腿和腿部，在上面留下了淤痕。<br/>
“狠狠干他。干到他肯求饶为止。”<br/>
公白飞说不出话来。他心想不会的，永远不会的，屈服带来的只有变本加厉的欺辱，他不能让这些人真的从他身上尝到甜头。可是面对着五六个比他更为年长、高大的学生，他的挣扎完全是徒劳。<br/>
在疼痛和高潮的刺激下，他的双腿没了力气，只能徒劳地撑在身侧维持着最后一点平衡。在数下冲撞后，有黏腻的液体泄在了里面。然后另一个人再度占有了他空虚的后面。肉体冲撞着肉体，水渍声逐渐加大。<br/>
公白飞眼圈发热，感觉睫毛湿湿的，眼球一阵酸痛。他不敢睁眼，害怕神情被别人看见当做示弱的象征。他想他再也不会轻易地暴露自己漏奶的事实，再也不会。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>